


you'll be mine and i'll be yours

by fantasy



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroline, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy/pseuds/fantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus is afraid and Caroline shows him why he shouldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll be mine and i'll be yours

**Author's Note:**

> title from Everything Has Changed - Taylor Swift

"Why are you so afraid?" she asked softly, head against his chest as they lay on the sofa, the tv on and muted in front of them.

"Afraid?" Klaus chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her. "What would I be afraid of?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You know," she said, watching the TV screen. "You're always, like, protective of me. It's like you're afraid I'll go away or something."

She felt him stiffen beneath her, his arms tightening their grip.

She broke away from his iron hold, standing up and turning to face him. 

"You," she pulled his arm, making him sit up. "Are awfully stupid for a trillion year old hybrid."

He gave her a faint smile.

"I love you" she said, her face softening, poking his chest. "And I'm not leaving you, not ever, okay?"

He nodded.

"I shouldn't have doubted that," he said, grinning.

"Too right you shouldn't have," she said, poking his chest again.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap.

She bit her lip, positioning her body carefully on his.

"Nothing to be afraid of," she whispered, her breath tickling the skin near his ear. She trailed her hand on the front of his shirt, her fingers grazing his chest lightly.

"Nothing," he breathed.

Klaus shifted his weight on the sofa as she pushed her body weight down on his lap, his legs weakening as he felt himself become hard. Klaus' mind was reeling, her simple actions sending him into over-drive.

She bent down again, her lips at his ear.

"Mine," she pressed her lips against his neck, before pulling away.

She toyed with his shirt's buttons, licking her lips as she felt Klaus harden further.

She stared at him, her eyes peircing. Klaus wasn't sure what she was trying to do, all he knew was fuck, she was hot and fucking irresistible. He held her gaze for a moment or two, trying his best to maintain his indifferent expression and to ignore his hardened cock that was pressing against his legs.

Soon he could do it no longer, and gave in to the urge to kiss her saliva slicked lips. He pulled her forward, hands on her face as he kissed her, rough and deep. He traced her lips with his tongue, willing them open but she kept her mouth closed, teasing him mercilessly as she pulled her body back, their lips still connected and stroked the trousers where the outline of his hard cock was visible with her hand.

Trailing his hands down her back, he felt her shiver, her lips still not parting open. He skimmed his hands over her bum, squeezing ever so slightly on it. She moaned, loud and surprised and her lips spread open. Flicking his tongue inside her mouth, he explored it, feeling her shiver as her tongue met his. She tasted like strawberries and mint and fuck- there was a hint of human blood taste in her mouth.

He licked around her tongue, feeling her writhe beneath him. And as quickly as their lips met, they were wrenched apart as she pulled away. She smirked at him, her lips pink.

"Fucking tease, aren't you?" He growled, kissing her again, rougher this time.

She grunted, tearing his shirt open, her mouth still on his, grabbing at the button of his trousers. He pulled away for a fraction of a second, just to slide his jeans down and slip off her shirt.

"Fuck," she moaned as his lips trailed down her neck. "Fuck, Klaus- _oh fuck_."

He sucked on her skin, her whimpers making him more eager.

"Mine," he said roughly. " _Mine_."

He kissed along her torso, sucking and biting as his lips neared her breasts. He pinched her hardened nipples and she shuddered, pulling him up for a quick kiss before he lay her down on the sofa, straddling her. He leaned over, sucking another mark below her ear.

She whimpered, shaking.

"Please," she moaned. "Klaus, _please_."

"You like this?" he whispered, his breath hot against her ear.

"Tell me Caroline, how much do you want this?" He pushed her skirt up, grazing one hand between her legs.

"Fuck," she moaned, grabbing at his shirt. "God- _Klaus_ \- fuck, please."

He pushed her skirt up fully, pulling down her underwear. His hand reached between her legs and his fingers were immediately coated with her arousal. He lifted her head with his other hand, her eyes wide as she saw his cum covered fingers.

"So wet already, love?" he asked, his face smug. "I haven't even started yet."

Digging her nails into his skin, she whimpered.

"Just do it," she said. "Please just- _oh_."

He licked the cum off his fingers, her eyes darkening as she saw his tongue flick out and lick swiftly, his eyes never breaking contact with hers.

Pushing her back again, he bent down, licked around her slit and sucking her skin. She writhed, moaning with pleasure, tangling her hands in his hair.

"Klaus," she said her voice shaky. " _Please_."

"Only mine," he muttered, smirking at her.

He ripped her skirt off, licking her clit with long, slow stroke. She cried out his name, her voice scratchy and breathy. She bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming in ecstasy. He slipped two, cum-slicked fingers inside her without warning, pushing them in hard. She scratched his back, grabbing onto his hair, crying out again as he thrust a third. He continued pumping her hard and fast, while sucking and licking between her folds, her body weakening.

"No cock for you today, love," he whispered."Already so close, aren't you?"

She moaned in response, as his tongue darted out and licked furiously at her clit.

"Fuck," she cried, yanking at his hair. " _Klaus_ , fuck. I'm going to- _fuck_."

She cried out, her body limping. He lifted his head, watching her face as she shuddered and orgasmed all over his fingers before he pulled them out slowly.

Her head fell back, lips parted open and her hair wet with sweat. She moaned breathily, lying there for a few moments.

Her eyes snapped open, hearing Klaus grunt as he stroked his cock, his underwear at his feet.

She pushed his hand away, standing up. Pulling him off the sofa, she pressed him against the wall. She knelt down before him, hands behind her back. Klaus met her hooded eyes, licking his lips in order to control himself.

"Mine," she murmured.

He felt his cock twitch, moaning as Caroline took him in her mouth, her eyes never leaving his. Using her hand to hold his cock completely vertical, she gave it a long lick, from base to tip, repeating the lick twice.

His legs shook and she hummed around his cock, looking away from him, and feeling his legs buck and weaken beneath her. She flicked her tongue on the tip of his cock as he cried out in loud, pleasure filled groans. Still holding his body against the wall, she looked up at him again.

His eyes were still open and watching her, his lips parted and beads of sweat trickling down his face. She took more of his cock into her mouth, humming again when his breaths became short and laboured. She placed a hand at the base of his cock, feeling him swell further, his hands tangled in her hair as he shuddered, her tongue licking his cock in quick fluid motions.

"Caroline," he breathed. "About to-."

He shuddered as she pulled some of his cock out, her tongue swirling around the tip in a way she knew he loved.

" _Fuck_ ," his knees buckled, hands still in her hair. She felt him weaken further.

"Caroline," he warned.

She looked him straight in the eye, her eyes wide, her tongue still licking at his cock.

He gave in with a shudder, orgasming in her mouth, his body almost collapsing. His eyes still hadn't left hers, not even when she eased his limp cock out of her mouth and swallowed the cum, licking her lips.

Clumps of her blonde hair were sticking to her forehead with sweat, the rest of it fanning her face. Her blue eyes were wide and bright, her lips pink, raw and swollen. She looked fucking beautiful.

He let out a shuddery laugh, bringing her face up to his. He leaned in, his lips meeting hers in a few short and sweet kisses. Still standing against the wall, he bent down, lips at her neck.

"I love you," he murmured against her skin.

She laughed throatily.

"Bet you say that to all the girls that suck you off, Klaus," she said, her voice raspy and her throat raw.

"Only you, love," he promised, kissing the nape of her neck where he'd left a mark earlier. "Only you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> first time I've written smut, be nice.  
> -E


End file.
